


Booties

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lj community comment_fic for the prompt, "Any/any, <i>Booties never worn...</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booties

Angel keeps them in a drawer, tucked away. Sometimes, when he wants to remember, he takes them out, feasts his eyes on heartbreaking baby blue. He takes them in his hands, so tiny and delicate, brings them up and rubs the knit softness against his cheek. He tries not to stain them with tears.

Connor never wore these booties. They don’t smell like baby skin. But Angel remembers the joyful sound Cordy made when she found them. He remembers smiling and buying them, even though they were too big, thinking Connor would grow into them.

Of course, he never did.


End file.
